1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control circuit for cameras.
2. Related Background Art
A known power control circuit for cameras automatically turns OFF power supply if no operation is performed for a certain time period with the power switch ON (this function is, hereafter, called a Timer OFF function). Using a camera incorporating this power control circuit, even if the switch is held ON, battery consumption is prevented. In this kind of a prior camera, even when the power supply is turned OFF by the Timer OFF function, power is supplied to at least a liquid crystal driver IC or a microcomputer having a liquid crystal function so that the number of frames of film can be displayed uninterruptedly. Moreover, when the power switch is turned OFF, a liquid display disappears. When the power switch is turned ON afterward, the previous display must be reproduced. Therefore, power is supplied to the liquid crystal driver IC or the microcomputer having the liquid crystal function even after the power switch is turned OFF. Thus, the display data is stored.
As mentioned above, in the prior camera, even when the timer or the power switch is turned OFF, power is supplied to the liquid crystal driver IC or the microcomputer having the liquid crystal function. It is impossible to prevent completely battery consumption.